poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and Crash read The Book of Life
Ryan and Crash read The Book of Life is a new movie. Summary Crash, Ryan and The Technorganic Empire meet a guy named Manolo Sánchez and try to help him win over the heart of a girl and save the underworld at the same time. Plot Opening: Going to the Book of Life World The film starts Entering the Town of San Angel/Meeting young Manolo, Maria and Joaquin Ryan and the gang goes to a museum where the tour guide of the museum called Mary Beth is waiting for Dan and a few other students. The gang is surprised at this, but are relieved Mary Beth takes them on the tour to a door the students cannot see. Evil Ryan tells the students that the day is November 2nd and asks what day is it. Dan tells Mary Beth that he has no idea, but Mary says it is the Day of the Dead. Sir Daniel tells Mary Beth that he likes her as a friend. Just then they come across a security guard who tells them they are not allowed to go the way they are going. Mary changes his mind so easily and the guard lets them by. Later, they enter an exhibit that hasn't been visited. The students are in awe at the exhibit. Thomas then opens a portal as Mary starts telling the story of the Book of Life. Ryan and the gang all enter the portal. They look around while Evil Ryan and Ryan take some sightseeing and meet two gods, Xibalba and La Murete. Ryan introduce himself and Evil Ryan to the two. Ryan said to La Murete that she's pretty and informs her that he cares for all mankind and she has rulership over the Land of the Remembered. Mary tells the story to the kids. The wager of La Muerte and Xibalba/Maria's mistake At San Angel, Le Muerte and Xibalba argue over a wager they had years ago. Ryan and Evil Ryan calm them down and tells them. The gang tells them to just roll with it. At Carmen Sanchez's grave, Manolo reveals he has never felt his mother's presence before. The gang comforts him and Manolo says he remembers her and how he misses her so much. Carlos (Manolo's father) tells him to be still, and Manolo senses his family's presence. La Muerte, in disguise, walks up to them and asks for bit of their bread. Manolo gives her some of the bread. La Muerte gives him her blessing. Then Xibalba, in disguise, was in the dark and gives Joaquin a medal that can ensure he won't be harmed. La Muerte and Xibalba make a bet and made a deal. In the museum, the students are left in shock the two gods picked three kids to "represent the whole world.". The gang continue their tour of the town. The kids come across a small pig in a slaughter house. Ryan tells Maria to free the pig because it doesn't deserve to be slaughtered, which Manolo agrees with. Meanwhile, at the Town Square, General Posada is asking the people of San Angel to volunteer to join "this mighty brigade." (his words, not ours). Evil Ryan was about to say something when someone yells out "Chakal is here!" The gang gasps with the people but they saw a pig then sighs then the animals appear. General Posada becomes angry at this, and is knocked down after the pig Maria is on knocks him down. Manolo and Joaquin are flung into a fruit stand. Just then, everyone sees a hog charging at the General. Joaquin pushes him out of the way, and gets rammed, but is not hurt. Manolo takes over, and grabs the scarf of a woman to grab the hog's attention. He uses bull fighting techniques and defeats the hog. Ryan and Odette help General Posada recover, and the General thanks Joaquin for saving him, but ignoring how Manolo was the one who defeated the hog in the first place. Saying goodbye to Maria/I Will Wait After a few days, Maria is all packed up to leave for Spain on her father's orders. She gives Manolo a new guitar and Manolo gives her the pig she rescued from the butcher. Trivia *will be good guest stars in this film. * *Mary Beth's shoes were made by Magic Shoes Warehouse. * *Bertatron, the Trixicons (Ryvine Sparkle, Megatron (Movie) and Dr. Neo Cortex), Nurse Nancy Cortex, the Nighttime villains and Clover Lacey will work for Chakal. * * Songs *Friendship Games *I Will Wait *Creep *Friendship Burns Bright *Everything is Awesome *I Love You Too Much *The Appology Song *No Matter Where You Are Scenes *Opening: Going to the Book of Life World *Entering the Town of San Angel/Meeting young Manolo, Maria and Joaquin *The wager of La Muerte and Xibalba/Maria's mistake *Saying goodbye to Maria/I Will Wait */ */ *Maria got bit/Manolo's death/Mary tells Sasha *At the Land of the Remembered *Journey to the Cave of Souls/Meeting the Candle Maker * * *The marriage of Manolo and Maria/Ending (CTaRrtBoF) *End Credits/The Real Mary Beth Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Movies Category:Spin-off films Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series